kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:FDA7:A05E:B678:8A51-20190117221648
Tramp, a slick dog, looks over the crowd. ‘’So you can’t breathe underwater?’’ he asks an aardvark. Tramp is trying to scare the animals near the water park. He wants them to buy his underwater breathing device. Rainbow Dash the blue pony lifts him off the ground. ‘’Why are you scaring everybody with this doomsday stuff?’’ Rainbow Dash asks. Tramp rolls up into a ball and bounces away. He tells the crowd that huge floods are about to wipe them out. Rainbow Dash tells the crowd not to listen but is interrupted. ‘’Haven’t blue ponies pretty much gone extinct?’’ an aardvark dad asks. ‘’When was the last time you saw another blue pony?’’ Rainbow Dash cannot answer. She and Fluttershy the yellow pony notice their friend, Twilight the purple pony, high on top of the glacier. Twilight wants to show off by jumping down a steep, twisty water slide. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy rush to stop Twilight. Fluttershy must run across an ice lake as it cracks behind her. She leaps to shore and clings to Rainbow Dash in a panic. Twilight jokes that Fluttershy is probably afraid of the water. Fluttershy glares at her. The three friends get a shocking view from the mountaintop. The dam can barely stop the sea of melted ice water from crashing into their home. ‘’It’s all gonna flood!’’ Rainbow Dash suddenly realizes. ‘’Come on, we’ve got to warn them!’’ The gang heads back to warn everyone about the flood. They realize that their only hope is to make it to a giant boat at the other end of the valley. Just then an ice boulder crashes to the ground and hurls toward the crowd. All of the animals flee. Two frozen animals are inside the boulder. The animals, Snoopy and Woodstock, break free. They travel underwater, keeping the animals in sight. Rainbow Dash helps direct traffic as the animals flee their melting valley. ‘’Keep it moving!’’ she says. Twilight runs up to Rainbow Dash. ‘’Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash. I just heard you’re going extinct,’’ Twilight says. ‘’I’m not going extinct,’’ Rainbow Dash says. An aardvark dad sees Rainbow Dash and calls, ‘’Kids, look! The last blue pony!’’ The three friends travel through a forest, and Rainbow Dash grows thoughtful. ‘’What if you’re right?’’ she says. ‘’What if I am the last blue pony?’’ ‘’But Rainbow Dash, look at the bright side. You have us,’’ Twilight says. Rainbow Dash wanders off to a riverbank to be alone. She is sitting quietly when suddenly she sees another blue pony---falling out of a tree! His name is Spot. Twilight and Fluttershy burst on the scene, chasing two chipmunks, Chip and Dale. Spot thinks of the chipmunks as his brothers. He does not know that he is a blue pony like Rainbow Dash. ‘’I’m a chipmunk,’’ Spot says. ‘’Good one,’’ Rainbow Dash says. ‘’I’m a newt.’’ She points to Fluttershy. ‘’This is my friend, the badger.’’ She points to Twilight. ‘’And my other friend, the platypus.’’ Twilight wants Spot and the two chipmunks to travel with them, and the three go off to think about it. Rainbow Dash thinks that Spot is a little strange. She asks Twilight, ‘’Why did you invite them?’’ ‘’Because you might be the only two blue ponies left on Earth,’’ Twilight says. ‘’She has a point,’’ Fluttershy says. ‘’This could be your last chance for a family.’’ Spot and the two chipmunks accept the invitation. On the trail, Chip and Dale annoy Twilight and Fluttershy. But together, the gang fights off a surprise attack by the animals. One day, Spot finally realizes that he is a blue pony. Rainbow Dash rushes into a talk with Spot about their bond and hurts his feelings. Later that night, the travelers reach a foggy cliff. Fluttershy stumbles. ‘’Stop moving!’’ she yells. The group teeters on a stack of swaying rocks. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fall onto a lower rock, while Spot and the rest of the gang remain above them. ‘’Lock paws!’’ Fluttershy yells. Rainbow Dash and Spot are not very happy about the idea. ‘’Now!’’ Fluttershy interrupts. The two blue ponies hold on to each other tightly and everyone jumps to safety. Then the stack of rock collapses. Everyone sighs with relief. Spot turns to Rainbow Dash. ‘’I guess we finally did something right together,’’ he says. The group makes camp at the base of the cliff. The next morning, Rainbow Dash realizes that their camp has flooded overnight. ‘’The meltdown is happening,’’ Rainbow Dash says. ‘’We need to move.’’ Everyone struggles up a muddy hill to face a scary sight. Boiling water and steam shoot up out of the ground and over the trees. The gang has stumbled upon a field of exploding geysers! ‘’There’s only one way to go,’’ Rainbow Dash insists. ‘’Straight through.’’ Spot says it is safer to go around the geyser field. He and Rainbow Dash argue. ‘’Look,’’ Spot says, ‘’maybe it’s time we go our separate ways.’’ He stomps off with Chip and Dale. Rainbow Dash angrily marches on through the geysers. Twilight and Fluttershy cannot keep up. Rainbow Dash is lost in thought as geysers explode around her. She keeps thinking about Spot. Fluttershy catches up and yells, ‘’C’mon, Rainbow Dash! Let’s go!’’ Rainbow Dash snaps to attention and spots a rush of boiling water headed her way. Fluttershy runs with Rainbow Dash and pushes her in the right direction. Twilight follows, and they race out of the geyser field to safety. A crowd of anxious animals pushes toward the boat. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy work their way through. Rainbow Dash looks around for Spot. Meanwhile, the dam starts to crack and splinter. The valley shakes. Spot, Chip, and Dale rush to get out of a cave. But an ice boulder blocks their way. Spot pushes Chip and Dale through a crack, and they run to the boat, just as the dam explodes. They find Rainbow Dash and tell her that Spot is trapped in a cave. Rainbow Dash thunders off to save him. The others try to follow across an ice bridge. But a giant wave wipes out the bridge. Rainbow Dash keeps going while Chip and Dale cling to a tree. Twilight dives into the ice after the two chipmunks. She knocks herself out. With her friends’ lives at strike, Fluttershy get the courage to dive into the water. She helps all three to the riverbank. Spot struggles to keep his head above water in the cave. Rainbow Dash fights through the raging waters to reach him. She grabs a tree trunk and tries to pop the boulder loose from the cave. Suddenly the animals attack. Rainbow Dash manages to break free and swim for the cave, followed by the fierce animals. The animals snap at Rainbow Dash but accidentally slam the tree trunk. The boulder pops free and falls on the animals! Spot floats out of the cave, and Rainbow Dash carries him to shore. Their friends run to greet them as the water keeps rising. Meanwhile, on a glacier, a pig named Piglet sticks an acorn into the ice. The glacier cracks then splits apart. With a roar, all the water drains through the crack in the glacier. Everyone is saved! All the animals on the boat cheer and run on the valley floor. Rainbow Dash, Spot, and the gang join the crowd. Suddenly a herd of blue ponies thunders across the bend! Rainbow Dash and Spot are overjoyed to see the other blue ponies. Spot starts to walk off with the herd. He expects Rainbow Dash to protest, but she does not. So he walks away with Chip and Dale. ‘’Go after him,’’ Fluttershy urges Rainbow Dash. ‘’It’s okay,’’ Twilight adds. ‘’We’ll always be here for you.’’ Rainbow Dash finally runs after Spot and tells him that they should be together. Spot says, ‘’I’m in.’’ Chip and Dale dab away each other’s tears. Twilight tells Fluttershy that it’s just the two of them. Then the rest of the gang appears. ‘’But your herd is leaving,’’ Fluttershy tells Rainbow Dash. ‘’We are now,’’ Rainbow Dash replies. Rainbow Dash puts Twilight on her back, and Chip and Dale ride on Spot’s. Fluttershy leads the way, and together the gang heads into the sunset, through a beautiful new rock canyon.